1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dartboard, and more particularly to a dartboard having a target frame that has a protective device for protecting the target frame from being damaged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical dartboards comprise a dartboard body having a spider provided in the front portion. The spider is generally circular in shape including a series of circumferentially and radially extending ribs for defining a number of dart areas and for slidably receiving a number of dart segments which are slidably engaged in the dart areas. The spider is normally made by plastic material and includes a number of cusps formed on the top of the series of circumferentially and radially extending ribs. However, the spider including the cusps is made of plastic material and will be easily damaged by the darts. The whole dartboard may be required to be discarded once the cusps are damaged by the darts.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional dartboards.